


剃毛

by UdunnoWhatisIt



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdunnoWhatisIt/pseuds/UdunnoWhatisIt
Summary: 一辆自行车，剃毛这件事，真的很黄
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 28





	剃毛

京本大我虚坐在杰西的身体上方，手撑在杰西的身上。大腿紧绷，杰西身下的东西卡在他的后穴里，没有完全没入。

京本大我眼角泛着红，带着哭腔说：“杰西，太大了....”

杰西感觉自己更硬了。

“嗯啊...你...怎么...啊！”京本大我支撑不住，瘫软地坐了下来，最后一截阳具进入他的身体，碾过他的身体深处，京本大我又疼又爽，后脊骨整个软掉，瘫在杰西怀里喘着气。

杰西坐起来，握住京本大我的胸口，揉起他胸前两股软肉，手指故意蹭过乳头。京本大我羞耻得不行，想掰开杰西的手，却使不上劲。

杰西的下身缓慢地抽动起来，头凑到京本大我的颈脖处，吸吮他白皙的肌肤，京本大我又痛又爽，不断发出短促的呼声：“杰西...会留下...啊....印子。”

“不喜欢？”杰西低声在京本大我耳边问，京本大我委屈得很，觉得自己仿佛被责备了，“没有...但是...啊...嗯！”

京本大我话还没说完，杰西加快了速度猛烈地撞击了起来。京本大我被他圈在怀里，屁股被他耸动的动作顶得一跳一跳，股沟的润滑剂和粘液反着光。

一切都要从京本大我的体毛这件事说起。

杰西对京本大我的体毛向来抱怨颇多，他觉得京本大我这么漂亮柔软的生物不该有这么浓密的体毛。这可不代表他总是喜欢对着别人指手画脚，他只是对京本大我感兴趣而已，各种各样的，兴趣。

后来杰西得偿所愿地和京本大我交往。体毛的话题也渐渐不说了，但是京本大我知道的，这个人就是个变态，各种性幻想都特别奇怪。

演唱会的mc上，京本大我故意说，要不我去做个激光脱毛吧，占有欲强又有点病的年下男朋友马上闹腾起来说我给你剃吧。我们传到ins上去。

所有人都当他开玩笑，但京本大我知道，这话真假掺半。

但是那又有什么关系，自己也是确信犯罢了。

是夜，两人同居的自宅浴室里，京本大我伸出自己的左脚踩在杰西的大腿上，往上是他涂满白色泡沫的腿。杰西小心翼翼地拿着刮毛刀在他腿上滑动，另一只手按住他的小腿肚，保持稳定。

没意思，京本大我想。哪知道这人居然真的认真剃起毛来了，京本大我看着自己已经光溜溜的腋下，光溜溜的右腿和马上就要光溜溜的左腿，心里盯着眼前这个红色脑袋大喊无趣。

他盯着自己自由的右脚，心想自己哪怕就是脚也长的又白又美。然后用脚趾去搔杰西的大腿。

“别闹。”杰西暂停手上的工作，把京本大我的脚扒下来，又再次开始作业。

京本大我撅起了嘴，继续用自己的脚骚扰杰西，在杰西我还没来得及去抓住他的脚丫时，京本大我把脚丫踩到了杰西的裆部上。

杰西感觉自己头要炸了。

京本大我继续恶作剧，用脚不轻不重地踩了踩他的裆部。

杰西面无表情地继续在京本大我白皙的腿上作业，京本大我心想这人今天怎么这么无趣，不玩了不玩了。杰西完成了最后的一点“手头工作”，把京本大我的腿放回浴缸，手心捧起水，然后在京本大我的大腿上滑动了起来。

“嗯...色狼...”京本大我边抱怨边被摸得很舒服，心想刚刚踩的哪几下也不是没有作用，便伸出脚继续挑逗杰西的那处。碰碰，踩踩，用脚掌隔着裤子抵着那东西磨一磨。

“杰西，你硬了哦。”像什么小孩子的恶作剧一样，京本大我一边踩着那玩意儿，一边说出这话。

杰西被京本大我刺激到，凑过去亲吻他的大腿内部，不停亲吻吸吮，在大腿内侧的娇嫩肌肤上留下鲜红的吻痕。然后手指按了按京本大我的后面。京本大我想跑，但被杰西捉回来，一把抱起来，出门带进卧室埋进床单。扑上去亲吻他。然后起身，拉开裤子拉链，放出那根东西，抓住京本大我的脚去抚慰自己的下身。京本大我虽然知道杰西天赋异禀，但没有用脚体验过，羞得不行，但心里又有些异样的快感。

他喜欢看他为了自己无法自持。

杰西把京本大我翻过去，把自己半勃的阴茎卡在京本大我的股缝间，然后缓慢地抽动。京本大我感觉屁股上那个东西继续膨胀和变硬，自己也开始感到难耐，伸手开始抚慰自己的乳头和前端。

杰西翻出床头的润滑剂，挤到手指上，向京本大我身后探去。京本大我翻身压到杰西身上，眯着眼睛俯看着杰西说：“今天我来。”

杰西看着坐在自己身上的漂亮男朋友，觉得平常凛然优雅的小王子就像只骄傲又可爱的白色小猫，在舔自己的爪子。

京本大我就着杰西抹上的润滑剂给自己扩张，故意转过身，跪立在杰西身上，将那处的风景展示给他。杰西盯着没擦尽的水滴顺着他的脊背流下来，附在蝴蝶骨上白皙的肌肤像神庙的大理石。但下身两只手指在自己的体内抽插挤压的图景更他眼热得很。京本大我的动作不是太熟练，毕竟一般这活都是杰西做，又害羞又觉得刺激，只好死死咬住呻吟声，却不知道杰西看着这样的他觉得愈发诱人。感受到杰西紧盯着自己的视线，京本大我觉得自己快熟了，又草草扩张几下，就对着杰西勃起的阳具坐了下去。

“大我，别...嗯...”

前戏马虎的后果就是京本大我被卡在杰西的性器上，进退两难。而杰西被夹得头皮发麻，心里暗骂这个小坏蛋。

杰西起身抱住因体力不支落下而被顶到最深处的京本大我，缱绻绵密的吻落下，腰身缓慢地动起来。

被填满的感受让京本大我有点失神，待京本大我适应，杰西开始逐渐加速，狡猾地碾过肠道内的前列腺。京本大我呻吟声溢出。杰西把他捞起来，重心都承接在两个人身体相交的地方，然后就着插入的动作，将京本大我的身体正面转向自己。京本大我本就觉得进的深，还在这个姿势被硬生生转了朝向。杰西盛怒的巨物碾过他的内壁，大我一下子被操射了，身前颤颤巍巍地吐出精水。高潮时后穴抽搐，紧密地攀附吸吮那根插在身体里的东西，杰西闷哼了一声。

京本大我不行了，太过强烈的高潮逼出了他的泪水，他一只手挽住杰西的颈脖，另一只手攀住他的肩膀，探到他耳边说：

“好き”

杰西被这一下刺激到，猛烈地撞击着他的体内。京本大我修长的肢体被干得花枝乱颤，又被操射了一次。杰西才把精液内射在京本大我身体里。

京本大我沉在床单里，就要睡去。杰西把头埋在他颈脖旁低声说：“俺も、大好き”

一个由剃毛游戏点燃的胡乱夜晚。


End file.
